<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>خمسُمائةِ فرصة by Blackbirds12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163272">خمسُمائةِ فرصة</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbirds12/pseuds/Blackbirds12'>Blackbirds12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, M/M, Magic, Romance, Spells &amp; Enchantments, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>العربية</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbirds12/pseuds/Blackbirds12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>خسارة توني تدمر ستيفن. بهذا يُلقي تعويذةً على نفسه، على<br/>أمل التغلب على وفاة توني من خلال خلق حياة بديلة في رأسه<br/>.حيث يفقد توني بعدة طرق مختلفة</p><p>بعد خمس مئة محاولة، يعترف ستيفن أخيرًا أن التعويذة غير ناجحة.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>خمسُمائةِ فرصة</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095930">500 Chances</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphaileffect/pseuds/babywarg">babywarg (morphaileffect)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>عرف توني ان ستيفن وصل إلى حده عندما بدأ اليوم. ربما لاحظ أن ستيفن كان على الحافة في الأيام القليلة الماضية، ولكن هو تجاهل الأمر و اعتقد انه بسبب توتر المتزوجين حديثاً (اذا كان هنالك شيء كهذا).</p><p>هو عقد عزمه على مساعدة ستيفن بلإستمتاع. لقد كانوا في شهر العسل بعد كل شيء. لذالك إذا كان زوج توني يريد الحصول على قهوة في بيازا سان بيترو في الصباح عندما يبدو وكأنها ستمطر، اذن زوج توني سوف يحصل على هذه القهوة. </p><p>بالكاد جلسوا عندما بدأت قطرات المطر الأولى بنزول. توني ضحك و امسك يد ستيفن و قاده الى داخل المقهى الذي اختاروه. </p><p>ولكن ستيفن رفض الدخول. و ابتعد عن توني و ووقف خارج الباب، بوجه شديد الإضطراب. </p><p>"ستيفن؟" دعاه توني </p><p>ستيفن فقط التفت و مشى بعيداً عنه. </p><p>توني لحق بستيفن. استطاع مجاراته ولكن ستيفن لم يشرح له شيء، حتى لم يعترف بوجوده حتى وصلوا إلى شارع جانبي به مظلة كبيرة، معزولة عن الطريق الرئيسي. </p><p>أخذ ستيفن مأوى تحت هذه المظلة. توني وقف بصمت بجانبه، في انتظار.</p><p>قال ستيفن "أردتها أن تكون مثالية" لا يتحدث مع أحد على وجه الخصوص. "لكن أعتقد أن هناك دائماً عقبة أو أخرى ..."</p><p>"ما الذي تتحدث عنه؟" بسط توني يده لإلتقاط بعض المطر في راحة يده. "إنها مجرد مطر خفيف. ونحن لسنا مبللين. بالكاد يتأهل هذا 'كعقبة' في نظري. "</p><p>"أردت أن أتحدث إليك عن شيء مهم يا توني". طوى ذراعيه الى صدره. "كان اليوم سيكون هو اليوم لهذا".</p><p>بدا حزينًا حقاً بشأن شيء ما. حاول توني التقاط بعض من هذا الحزن.</p><p>سأل "اوه مهلا ، لماذا هذا الوجه العابس؟ هل 'الشيء المهم' هو شيء خطير؟ مثلاً ، أنت بسر جاسوس دولي وأنا هدفك، والآن عليك أن تختار بين قتلي او خيانة رؤسائك؟ "</p><p>ضيق ستيفن عينيه عليه. "ماذا؟ لا ، لا تكتب أبداً أي فيلم إثارة، خيالك ضعيف. "</p><p>"هل اسمك الحقيقي بوند؟ سترينج بوند؟ "</p><p>"سيكون" ستيفن بوند "إذا كانت تفكر جيداً."</p><p>"زوجي، رجل الغموض"</p><p>"توقف."</p><p>أخفى ستيفن وجهه بيد واحدة. وأخيراً فهم توني أن الفكاهة لم تكن أفضل طريقة للتعامل مع هذا الموقف.</p><p>ألقى بذراعه حول أكتاف ستيفن ، وجذبه بقربه.</p><p>"نحن جميعا لدينا أسرار ، حبيبي ،" هو همس "لا شيء تقوله سيجعلني اغير رأي فيك".</p><p>لمس ستيفن اليد على كتفه بخفة.</p><p>قال بهدوء "يمكنك التراجع عن كلامك بعد أن أخبرك".</p><p>"جربني. جربني دائماً. أنا أحب مفاجأتك."</p><p>لسبب ما ، كان من الصعب على ستيفن النظر الى عيون توني. لم يكن من الصعب عليه من قبل، لاحظ توني. </p><p>دفع ستيفن يد توني عن كتفه ومشى حتى نهاية المظلة. لم يكن الأمر كما لو كان لديه الكثير من المسافة للمشي فيها، لكن توني تركه يرحل. طالما أنه لم يعرض نفسه للمطر.</p><p>"في مرحلة ما من حياتي، لقد فقدتك. وليس من الشيخوخة. و ليس من المرض.لقد أُخِذت ....من أمامي."</p><p>عبس توني. </p><p>"زمن الماضي ،" هو لاحظ "لماذا تستخدم الزمن الماضي؟ هل تتحدث عن حلم كان لديك الليلة الماضية؟ إذا كان الأمر كذلك ، فأنا لا أقول إن حلمي أفضل من حلمك ، لكن الليلة الماضية حلمت بك عريًا باستثناء القليل جدًا من - "</p><p>"دعني أتكلم. من فضلك" توني التزم الصمت على الفور. "بعد رحيلك ، لقد كنت مدمراً. لم أستطع العمل. و هذا ليس أفضل شيء يحدث إذا كنت الساحر الأسمى. "</p><p>توني ضحك.</p><p>"الساحر الأسمى؟" ردد ساخراً "ما هذا ، نكهة آيس كريم؟"</p><p>"نعم ،حبي، مثل نكهة بندق (ستارك) الجنوني، أفضل فقط." رغماً عنه ابتسم ستيفن، فقط قليلاً. "لا ، إنها ... وظيفة. شيء ليس من هذا العالم ".</p><p>"إذن ما هي علاقة الأشياء التي ليست من هذا العالم بنا؟"</p><p>استغرق ستيفن بعض من الوقت للعثور على الكلمات المناسبة لإستخدامها في رده. في النهاية ، اختار عدم شرح أي شيء.</p><p>أخذ نفسا عميقا ، و وقفة طويلة أخرى ، قبل المتابعة:</p><p>"بعد أن فقدتك ... حاول صديق جيد للغاية يدعى وونغ إخراجي من حزني. أشهر تمر ، مع عدم وجود أي تغيير. هو يائس. تهديدات خارقة للطبيعة تقصف الأرض، وأقوى مستخدم سحري على الأرض -الساحر الأسمى- هو خارج عن العمل ، بسبب الحزن."</p><p>"حاول بجميع الوسائل - سحرية او لا - لكن لا شيء نجح. هو قرر انه حان الوقت لشيء صارم. "</p><p>لقد لاحظ توني شيئاً ، ولم يتركه ينزلق من بين أصابعه: "صيغة الحاضر الآن. هذا خطير ، أليس كذلك؟ أيًا كان هذا الشيء، هو ما يزال يحدث؟ "</p><p>وتيرة الاستجواب أخذت ستيفن على حين غرة.</p><p>في النهاية ، ابتسم ببساطة.</p><p>"ثاقب البصر" ، تمتم بصوت مثير للإعجاب ، "في كل مرة."</p><p>هو واجه توني ، أخيراً.</p><p>"هنالك تعويذة تحجز المستخدم في ذهنه. أنت تعرف فيلم Vanilla Sky؟"</p><p>"نعم؟" اقر توني."فيلم Abre los Ojos أفضل منه."</p><p>"اتفق."</p><p>"اكمل"</p><p>"تقصد التعويذه أن تكون علاجية. تخلق سيناريوهات من شأنها أن تساعد صانع التعويذه على التعامل مع الأحداث الصادمة التي مر بها، من خلال إعادة إنشائها بوقائع مختلفة، مرارا وتكرارا. لا يكاد يمر أي وقت في العالم الواقعي ، لذلك يمكن أن يعيش صانع التعويذة اكبر عدد من الوقائع المختلفة في رؤوسهم ، وفي الخارج ، حيث توجد أجسادهم المادية، سوف تمر ساعة أو نحو ذلك."</p><p>"إنها تبدو نوعاً ما مثل Vanila Sky أو Abre los Ojos ، إذا كنت تفضل ذلك. تحجز داخل رأسك، بينما تتعامل مع حقيقة ما حدث لك. الفرق هو أن صانع التعويذة يدرك أن هذا حلم. يتذكر الصانع في كل مرة أن هذه الحياة تدور حول هذا الحدث المؤلم ".</p><p>"لماذا ، على الرغم من ذلك؟" توقف توني. "إنه مثل زر إعادة الضبط ، أليس كذلك؟ إذا فهمت ذلك بشكل صحيح ، يجب أن تبدأ من جديد ، لكن في ظل ظروف مختلفة تماماً. ما الهدف من تذكر الظروف الماضية إذا كانت الظروف مختلفة تماماً؟"</p><p>"كل حياة لها ثابت واحد: أعرف بالفعل أنه في إحدى المراحل في الحياة ، أني سوف أفقدك." </p><p>ابتسم ستيفن بمرارة. "لحسن حظي ،اني أتذكر كل مرة أفقدك فيها. من الشيخوخة. من المرض. من</p><p>عدم الاهتمام. من طرقنا تتفرق. و أشياء أخرى."</p><p>"أن الهدف النهائي لكل حياة هي مساعدة صانع التعويذه على التغلب على امر لا مفر منه. من المفترض أن أتعب منك. أن أراك شيء ثانوي ، حياة واحدة بين الكثيرين. ينبغي القيام بجنازة عليك وننتهي. بما أنني سأفتقدك دائماً وهناك عوالم على عوالم أكبر منك ... "</p><p>بينما كان يتحدث ، بدأ صوته في الانهيار. في النهاية ، لم يكن صوته هو الذي كان يهتز فقط ، ولكن أيضاً كتفيه و يديه.</p><p>"... لكنني لا أستطيع ، توني. لا استطيع "</p><p>توني هرع إلى الأمام ليحاصر زوجه في احتضان ضيق.</p><p>كان ستيفن يجبر نفسه على ان يكون هادئًا - كما لو أن الوقت كان ذا أهمية جوهرية. كما لو أن الاثنين منهم لم يكن لهم جميع الوقت المتوفر في العالم ، كزوجين في شهر عسل في روما.</p><p>كان بحاجة إلى إخراج كل الكلمات التي يجب عليه قولها لتوني. كانت تقتله.</p><p>"كل فرصة أحصل عليها بأن لا اقع في حبك ، أنا أقع فيها. وفي كل مرة أفقدك فيها ، أتطلع فقط إلى المرة الأخرى التي سوف أقع فيها بحبك مرة أخرى. كل حياة فقط تضيف ذكريات ثمينة إلى ذكريات سابقة. لا أستطيع التوقف ، لا أريد أن اتوقف ، لأنك فقط تحترق في داخل أعماقي.في كل مره."</p><p>"كم مرة؟" سأل توني.</p><p>عانقه ستيفن ايضاً أخيراً، حيث قرب توني منه.</p><p>"خمسمائة الآن."</p><p>توني ابتعد. حدق في وجه ستيفن المليئ بدموع.</p><p>"هل أنت جاد؟" "خمسمائة؟"</p><p>"التعويذة وحشية ، لكنها فعالة بشكل عام" ، تابع ستيفن. " يستسلم الناس بعد الخسارة العاشرة. بعض الناس تتشبث لفترة أطول. ولكن لقد مرت خمسمائة حياة ، توني، خمسمائة ، و-"</p><p>مسح الدموع من عينيه بكعب يده. "- هل ستطلب الطلاق الآن بما انك تعلم؟" </p><p>" هل تمزح؟" توني ضحك. اقحم أصابعه في شعر ستيفن. "أنا أكثر جنوناً منك الآن. أنت ساحر منحرف مخبول "</p><p>ضحك ستيفن قليلاً وهز رأسه مبتسماً.</p><p>"لقد طلبت من وونغ المساعدة. يجب عليه الرجوع بالزمن. عليه أن يجعل ان في الحياة الواقعية أنت وأنا لم نلتقي مبكراً كما فعلنا. لن يكون لدي ذكرى واحدة عنك حتى نلتقي في وقت لاحق. ولن أخسرك بشكل فظيع كما فعلت ".</p><p>علق توني قائلاً " التلاعب بالزمن" "يبدو هذا متهور و خطير ".</p><p>"هو كذالك" ، وافق ستيفن. "من الناحية الفنية ، فإن الساحر الأسمى فقط، الذي لديه القدرة على النظر في العديد من الاكوان الزمنية المختلفة ، لديه الترخيص للقيام بذلك - و من الناحية الأخلاقية ، لا ينبغي عليهم ذلك."</p><p>كان هناك مرة أخرى ، هذا الاسم السخيف: الساحر الأسمى. كان هناك وزن وراء تلك الكلمات عندما تركوا شفاه ستيفن ، ووجد توني أنه لم يعد بإمكانه أن يسخر منها.</p><p>"لكن ، كساحر أسمى،أنا أعلم أن هذا هي أفضل وسيلة. إن إنقاذ الكون - إنقاذ العديد من الأكوان - يعتمد على عدم مقابلتي لك والوقوع في الحب معك كما فعلت. يجب أن يكون الأمر كذالك حتى اذا خسرتك لن يضعفني الأمر. و بعد الفشل في التحسن بعد خمسمائة حياة ، أعلم أنني لن أكون قوياً بما يكفي لإحداث تغيير في الزمن. يجب أن يكون شخص آخر. يجب أن يكون وونغ ".</p><p>كان توني صامتا. كان لا يزال يفكر بهذه الفكرة برأسه أن هنالك واقع آخر حيث كان ستيفن ساحر، وألقى تعويذة على نفسه لتجاوز فقدان توني.</p><p>(كيف؟ كيف فقد توني؟ كان يموت من أجل معرفة ذالك. ومع ذلك ، لم يتمكن من العثور على فرصة للسؤال).</p><p>ستيفن كان موجود في عالم خارج هذا العالم.</p><p>و هذا العالم ، بما في ذلك توني ، جزءاً من تعويذة.</p><p>داخل رأس ستيفن.</p><p>لم يريد توني مواجهة الامر بعد.</p><p>"أخبرني عن المرة الأولى" قال "كيف التقينا حقا".</p><p>فوضى من المشاعر تومض عبر وجه ستيفن. وأخيرا ، استقر على ابتسامة حزينة ، وهو يفتش في ذكرياته.</p><p>"هنا في هذه الحياة، التقينا في جولة سياحية في فلورنسا" ، بدأ ستيفن. "بعد زوبعة من المغازلات، قررنا ترك حياتنا القديمة ، والزواج والبقاء في إيطاليا. لكن في المرة الأولى التي التقينا فيها في الحياة الحقيقية، لم يكن أحد منا سوف يترك أي شيء. كنا أصغر سنا بكثير. كنا في حفلة لإفتتاح جناح أبحاث الفيزياء العصبية في مستشفى في نيويورك."</p><p>"لقد كرهت التواجد في ذالك الحفل.وانت وقفت بجانبي وهمست بنكات حتى ضحكت. لقد جعلتني اكره ان اكون هناك اقل. "</p><p>انحنى على الحائط.و انحنى توني ايضاً، بجانبه. </p><p>"بقينا معا لسنوات. لقد خططنا للزواج ، لكن لم تتح لنا الفرصة مطلقًا. بعد أن فقدتك وصنعت التعويذة ، لقد أنقذنا العالم - العديد من العوالم - عبر عديد من الاكوان، وقررت في الحياة رقم 154 أنه من غير المجدي عدم المضي قدمًا في خططنا."</p><p>"لذا ، في رأسي ، لقد تزوجنا في معظم الاكوان". رفع يده اليسرى ، حيث أشرق خاتم ذهبي جديد فقط كان على إصبعه من بضعة ايام.</p><p>"في بعض الأحيان انت قلت نعم ، أحياناً انا قلت نعم. لكن في بعض الأحيان نضع الخواتم على بعضنا البعض ولا نقول كلمة واحدة."</p><p>نظر توني إلى يده اليسرى، في الخاتم الذهبي البسيط الذي يلمع بإصبعه.</p><p>كان قادرًا أخيرًا على السؤال:</p><p>"عندما تذهب ... ماذا سوف يحدث لي؟"</p><p>امسك ستيفن يد توني ، اليد التي لم يكن فيها الخاتم ، وقام بتغطيتها بيده.</p><p>"توني ، هذا ليس حقيقي. أنت لست حقيقي. لا شيء من هذا حقيقي ، باستثناء المطر الغزير ".</p><p>نظر إلى السماء المظلمة مفكراً.</p><p>"ربما المطر ليس حقيقيا أيضاً. لقد فقدت قدرتي على المعرفة ".</p><p>ولف أصابعه حول توني.</p><p>"ما أقوله هو ان كل شيء سيختفي. كما لو لم يحدث قط. أنت وكل هذا العالم والمطر ".</p><p>قام توني بسحب يده بغضب.</p><p>"ومن المفترض أن اقبل هذا فقط؟" طالب توني "حقيقي أم لا ، لا يحق لي أن أقول رأي؟"</p><p>حشر ستيفن يديه في جيوبه.</p><p>"حسناً، إنه رأسي توني، تعويذتي. ولكن فقط فضولاً إذا كان يحق لك إبداء رأيك ، ماذا سيكون؟"</p><p>قام توني بدفع نفسه من الحائط للوقوف أمام ستيفن ، حيث قام بإحكام قبضته على ذراعيه.</p><p>وقال "ابقى" ، وهو ينظر بعمق إلى أعين ستيفن. "نحن لسنا أطفال ساذجين هنا ، حبي. أنت تعرف كيف تعمل الرومانسية. أنت وأنا ، سوف نتعب من بعضنا البعض يوماً ما. كما يجب علينا فعله على الأقل في عقلك. لكنني أريد أن تكون هذه فرصة أنانية وسعيدة معك. وعندما ننتهي من ذلك ، عندما لا نكون في حالة حب بعد الآن ، أو عندما يحين الوقت لكي تنفصل طرقنا ، يمكنك المغادرة. لن أوقفك ".</p><p>انحنى رأس ستيفن، واستغل توني الفرصة للضغط على جباههم معاً.</p><p>"ألا يمكنني طلب ذلك؟" سأل توني بهدوء. "فرصة واحدة فقط؟"</p><p>هرب تنشج من ستيفن. سقطت دمعة أخرى من عينيه.</p><p>عرف توني الجواب بعد ذلك.</p><p>"كان من المفترض أن يكون هذا مثالياً." كافح ستيفن لإخراج الكلمات. "لا أستطيع أن أفسد هذا بعد الآن ، حبي. ليس مجددا." </p><p>تمسك بأكتاف توني وسحبه إلى قبلة.</p><p>لم تكن قبلة عاطفية. أو سعيدة. ليست مثل أي قبلة من القبلات التي شاركوها منذ ان التقوا. بالنسبة لتوني ، بدت حزينة. حزينة بلا حصر.</p><p>وكان يعرف ماذا يعني هذا.</p><p>مسح ستيفن خد توني بأصابعه، ماسحاً دمعة لم تكن موجودة.</p><p>"وداعا ، توني. و شكرا لك على كل فرصة كوني قادراً على أن أكون معك مرة أخرى. "</p><p>هو تراجع ، بعيداً عن توني ، وسار في المطر.</p><p>ركض توني من بعده. ولكن بمجرد أن وصل الى الطريق الرئيسي ، لم يكن ستيفن في أي مكان قريب.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>الدموع كانت تتساقط بالفعل من على وجه ستيفن عندما استيقظ من حلمه الطويل.</p><p>يتضور جوعًا، و متألم، جسده الفاني بدأ بالترنح. ذكرى 500 حياة فاشلة، بما فقده و لن يسترجعه، غمرته و أجبرت جسده الضعيف أن يتشهق بعنف.</p><p>وونغ وقف بجانبه، ينتظر أن يكسر ستيفن التعويذة بنفسه. لقد كان ينتظر لساعات - ولكن مصير الأكوان المتعددة كان على الحافة، و لا يمكنه الانتظار أكثر من هذا.</p><p>عندما سأله وونغ إذا كان الوقت قد حل، لم يستطيع ستيفن حتى أن يحشد قوته للإجابة. هو ببساطة اومأ.</p><p>اومأ وونغ بإجاب. و بلطف رفع عين أجاموتو من على عنق ستيفن. </p><p>***</p><p>في أول حياة لهما معًا، توني كان من تحدث أولاً.</p><p>كلماته الأولى كانت "انت تتسكع بلأنحاء للحصول على الكعك في النهاية، ايضًا، صحيح؟."</p><p>كان شيء غبي ليقال، من قبل رجل الذي كان ببساطة مسؤول عن تأسيس جناح الأبحاث الفيزياء العصبية الجديد في مستشفى ميترو العام. و كان رد ستفين نخير فاتر.</p><p>توني امطر عليه بالنكت المبتذلة حتى كسر جمود ستفين اخيرًا و رد عليه المزاح. لقد كانت طريقة ممتعة لقضاء الوقت، بينما كان البيروقراطيان الاثنان لا يهتمان بالخطابات المملة.</p><p>لم يستطيع ستفين معرفة متى و أين أصبح المزاح مغازلة. فقط، عند نقطة ما، قد تحولت الى دعوة إلى العشاء، التي قبلت بسخاء. </p><p>وونغ قد سمع هذه القصة مرات لا تحصى.</p><p>ولكن وونغ استخدم عين أجاموتو -حجر الزمان- ليتأكد أن هذه القصة لن تقع أحداثها ابدًا.</p><p>حادث سير وقع و لم يتضمن اي مصابين، ولكن عديد من السيارات قد تضررت، من شأنه أن يلغي ظهور المتبرع الشاب توني ستارك في حدث قطع الشريط. و ظهور راهب مزعج الذي قاطع الطبيب الشاب ستفين سترينج الذي لن يكلف نفسه عناء النظر إلى وجه الراهب حتى - و بسبب هذا، لن يتذكروا عندما يتقابلون مرة أخرى في نيبال بعد عدة سنوات - سيضايقه في الشارع، و سيأخر وصوله إلى الحفل.</p><p>ستفين و توني لن يتقابلا في ذلك اليوم. القصة بأكملها سوف تتغير.</p><p>عمله قد انتهى، وونغ سيعود الى النقطة الزمنية التي تركها - و سيجد كل شيء مختلف. لن يكون هناك تهديدات غامضة تحوم حول الأرض. لا عجلة في إنقاذ العالم بسحر - على الأقل، ليس سريعًا بعد آخر مرة.</p><p>و، المهم من ذلك كله ، لن يكون هناك أي ساحر أسمى.</p><p>سيأخذ من وونغ فترة لأستعاب الأمر،ولكن سيستطيع التعامل مع الأمر: ستيفن سترينج استطاع إيجاد طريقه إلى كارما-تاج في ظروف مختلفة تماما عن ما يتذكر. بعد معركة ضارة مع الزيلوت، كاسيليوس، المعلمة القديمة قد ماتت، و ستيفن قد أصبح السيد الجديد لمعقل نيويورك.</p><p>سيد الفنون الصوفية. و ليس الساحر الأسمى.</p><p>(في البداية، خشي وونغ أن ستفين قام بغلطة بإرساله إلى الماضي ليغير كل شيء. أرض بدون ساحر أسمى، كان الأمر  كارثة. </p><p>ولكن هو أمن به. الإيمان هو كل ما يمتلكه، طوال ذلك الوقت)</p><p>فقط وونغ، سيعلم أن الوقت قد تغير، و قريبًا</p><p>- بسبب قوة سحره الأضعف من الساحر الأعلى- </p><p>هو سينسى و لن يعرف أبدًا عن الـ 500 حياة التي عاشها ستفين مع توني في رأسه. تلك القصص جميعها قد ضاعت، ولم تسجل أبدًا، لن تعيش بأي شكل.</p><p>لوونغ، كانت هناك قصة قديمة واحدة فقط، و قصة جديدة.</p><p>و في تلك القصة الجديدة، توني لم يكن الشخص الذي تحدث أولاً.</p><p>لقد كان ستفين، و كلماته الأولى، في حديقة في نيويورك، أمام ثنائي سيتزوجون قريبًا، كانت :</p><p>"توني ستارك؟ انا دكتور ستفين سترينج. احتاجك بأن تأتي معي." </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>و عندما أتى الوقت، عندما كان توني يحتضر، عندما كانت ضربة واحدة فقط كانت ستنهيه أمام ستفين، عانى من ذعر غير متوقع.</p><p>لقد كان لديه دائمًا خطة احتياطية. و هنا، عندما فشلت خطة القبض على ثانوس، كانت الخطة هي التضحية بحجر الزمان. شيء كان متجهز بالكامل ليفعله، ليتأكد أن توني سيعيش. </p><p>يجب على توني أن يعيش. ان يخرج توني من هذه المعركة حيًا كان أهم شيء. </p><p>و لايزال، ستيفن لم يتنبأ بما كان سيشعر عندما اخترق السيف معدة توني. </p><p>لقد كان شعور مختلف عن عندما كان يشاهد ما سيحدث، عبر 14 ميلون احتمال، كان مختلف، عندما حدث الأمر أمام عينيه. </p><p>البرد في امعائه. القشعريرة التي مرت على جسده. </p><p>تردد لهاث توني مرارًا وتكرًار في عقله. </p><p>"توقف." </p><p>لا أستطيع خسارتك مرة أخرى. ليس مرة أخرى. لقد خسرتك مرات عديدة. </p><p>"اعف عن حياته... و سوف أقدم لك الحجر." </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>في صباح اول لقاء لتوني و ستفين، وونغ لاحظ شيء غير عادي. </p><p>" كم من الوقت و أنت تملك هذا؟ "</p><p>اتبع ستفين نظرات وونغ المستفسرة إلى يده اليسرى، و الى الخاتم الذهبي البسيط الملتف حول اصبعه. </p><p>"ماذا، هذا؟" سأل بشكل بريء. "لا أعلم.. قبل عدة أيام؟"</p><p>"لقد كنت تتخطى الغداء مؤخرًا،" قال وونغ بإتهام. "كم كلفك هذا؟"</p><p>لف ستفين عينه. </p><p>"اهدئ، أيها البخيل، انه ليس ذهب صافي. انه ببساطة مجوهرات. إنها مكلفة أكثر من المجوهرات العادية، ولكن..." </p><p>حدق ستفين في الخاتم بتأمل. </p><p>"...لا أعلم. لقد شعرت أن الأمر يبدو صحيح وحسب."</p><p>" يجعلك تبدو متزوجًا، هذا مايبدو عليه،" أشار وونغ. </p><p>"لعملي، بطبع." هز ستفين كتفيه  بتهكم.</p><p>"هذا اكثر أو أقل صحيح." </p><p>عبس وونغ. لايزال انه ليس نوع من الزينة التي سوف ترتديها على نزوة. </p><p>في مؤخرة ذهنه، هو تسأل : هل هذا اثر من الحياة السابقة؟</p><p>هو بعدها بشكل مبهم تذكر أن هذا النوع من الأشياء قد يحدث. </p><p>ذاكرة وونغ بالحياة السابقة تضغف بمرور كل دقيقة، و قريبًا جدًا ستختفي كليًا - ولكن هو لايزال بكل وضوح يتذكر أن ستفين في الحياة السابقة لم يكن متزوجًا من أي أحد. </p><p>هو أراد ذلك، رغم ذلك. تم التخطيط للأمر. لمن كان سيتزوج، مرة أخرى...؟ </p><p>"حسنًا، انظر،" تنهد ستفين، "فقط لأثبت لك أن هذا لا يعني شيء، سوف اخلعه." هو فعل، ولكن هو ابقى الخاتم في جيب معطفه  الرياضي الذي يرتديه. </p><p>"حسنًا،" تنهد وونغ، "انا فقط سعيد انه نفذت منك أعذار تخطي الغداء." </p><p>"لم أكن اتخطى الغداء بسبب هذا، لقد كنت مشغولا بدراستي، ولكن شكرًا لك لعدم تصديق اي شيء اقوله."</p><p>اتجه ستيفن الى الدرج. تبعه وونغ، مدرك بالفعل أن ستفين متجه إلى مطعم ديلي بالقرب من هنا،ولكن هو أراد إيصال النقطة له.</p><p>"أنا هنا للمساعدة في الاعتناء بسيد معقل نيويورك، لذلك يجب عليك أن تثبت لي أنك تأكل. توجد طريقة واحدة لتحقيق هذا بواسطة شراء الغداء لكلانا، كي يكون بإستطاعتنا الاكل معًا."</p><p>ارتفع حاجب ستفين." و لما يجب علي شراء الغداء لك، أيضًا؟."</p><p>أخبره وونغ بشكل خجول لماذا.</p><p>ضحك ستفين بعدم تصديق. "بجدية، أنت لا تملك أي مال؟"</p><p>
  <strong>End</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>طبيعي ابكي و انا اترجم؟ </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>:-*</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>